In the conventional industry IT environment, an industry is required to provide each staff with a separate PC to support the staff in his/her normal work. This way has the following disadvantages: firstly, there is a problem of cost as the separate PC is not cheap, and the separate PC brings large power consumption and a rather high expenditure of electric charge cost; secondly, it is difficult to manage the separate PC and the information property of the industry can be stolen easily, resulting in a serious information safety problem.
With the development of the technical of cloud computing, the virtual desktop is introduced to the industry office environment. With the virtual desktop, the desktops are in centralized management in the server side, and it can merely display the desktop in the client side, therefore the problem which the current industry IT environment faces is solved. The advantages of this kind of frame of the virtual desktop system are: firstly, the user desktops are uniformly hosted in the server side, and the users cannot access the electronic files directly for users, which ensures the safety of the information property of the industry; secondly, in the client side, it merely displays the desktops and maintains the users' IOs without participating in calculations, lowing the requirement for the performance of the client sides. Therefore, in the current virtual desktop structure, the client side usually adopts a thin terminal to further reduce the cost.
First of all, an access solution adopted for accessing the virtual desktop in the current field is introduced, as shown in FIG. 1:
When the user uses the virtual desktop system, the user needs to have a thin terminal, which is equivalent to a slimmed PC, connected with human-computer interaction peripherals such as a display, a keyboard, a mouse and so on. The user accesses the internet with the thin terminal and connects to a virtual desktop access gateway, through which the user accesses a specific virtual desktop. The virtual desktop protocols (such as ICA, PCoIP, SPICE etc.) are adopted to transmit data between the thin terminal and the virtual desktop system.
In the current virtual desktop usage program, as each user needs a thin terminal, the cost of hardware is still very high.